Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10096952-20130720165447
Nudy.... Nudy wszędzie.. Zerknęłam na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami do klasy, czas stanął w miejscu … przecież dosłownie 10 minut temu ( kiedy patrzyłam na zegar ostatnim razem ) było jeszcze 30 minut do końca tej upiornie nudnej ostatniej lekcji … a teraz? Jest jeszcze 27 Minut! To nie sprawiedliwie … Dlaczego! Umrę .. Umrę przysięgam … Kładę się z głową na ławce, długie włosy w kolorze dojrzałej pszenicy zasypują moją ławkę. Czuję, że jest mi niesamowicie przyjemnie ciepło. Świeci słońce, patrze w kierunku okna … Cóż to... Malutka istotka .. zmieściła by się w kolebce z dłoni! Jest taka śliczna … to wróżka? Na pewno tak … Przyglądam się jak tańczy w doniczce z kwiatkiem, jest taka zgrabna i delikatna! A jej skrzydełka tak delikatnie mienią się w słońcu niczym tęcza, patrzę jak urzeczona na to słodkie stworzenie. A on nagle macha na mnie dłonią, podsuwam się nie postrzeżenie na jedno miejsce do okna. Zazwyczaj siedzę na końcu klasy, jestem wysoka więc ostatnie ławki są mi bardzo dobrze znane. W każdym razie przesuwam się jedno wolne miejsce bliżej do okna. Teraz gdy jestem tak blisko mogę się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Taka maleńka i magiczna! Podchodzi do mnie po parapecie i ujmuje moją dłoń. Zakłada mi na palec delikatny pierścionek … niczym z drucików mieniących się tysiącem kolorów. Uśmiecham się do niej i biorę ją ja dłoń. Uśmiecha się tylko tajemniczo... Czuję że robi mi się dziwnie … Ciemnieje mi przed oczami... Tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością! Czerń zalewa mnie ze wszystkich stron … Straciłam przytomność? Kiedy się budzę Coś jest nie tak … To nadal moja klasa? Hmm … Amber wygląda jakoś nie tak … Zaraz! Czemu ona Siedzi w ławce z Natanielem! Przecież zawsze siedzi z Kim! Nie podoba mi się to … Rozglądam się dalej .. Kastiel?! CO! Kentin i Kastiel siedzą razem i gadają o czymś cicho śmiejąc się jak najlepsi koledzy! CO jest grane! Dalsze rozglądanie się po klasie wbija mnie niemal w ziemię, nauczyciel to Leo a Rosalia jak prymuska siedzi w pierwszej ławce, nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, ale nosi okulary i strasznie brzydkie ubrania … jak nie ona. W szoku wstaje ze swojego miejsca, Kila osób się na mnie patrzy, słyszę komentarz Irys „ O nie .. Pewnie zaraz znów coś zrobi … '' Nie podoba mi się ten ich wzrok... Wybiegam z klasy. Do toalety byle szybko! Muszę się uspokoić, ta sytuacja w klasie bardzo mi się nie podoba! Wbiegłam z rozpędu do łazienki i stanęłam przed lustrami, Podniosłam oczy na swoje odbicie, ale zamiast swojego zwykłego wyglądu – Karmelowych oczu i blond włosków do połowy pleców zobaczyłam całkiem obcą sobie osobę. Czarne włosy do ramion usta pociągnięte szminką mocno wymalowane na czarno rzęsy.. Co do samego koloru oczu były w krwistym czerwonym kolorze, CO MI SIĘ STAŁO?! Spanikowana odskoczyłam od umywalki jak by mnie prąd kopnął. Rozejrzałam się przerażona po łazience czując że krew odpływa mi z twarz. Co do ubrań które miałam na sobie … Podarte spodnie czarna koszulka z wulgarnym napisem … zamiast wygodnych ładnych butów Glany... Co tu się dziej! Wybiegłam z łazienki i wpadłam w czyjeś ramiona. Pachniał mocno jakimiś męskimi perfumami … Do tego był niesamowicie wręcz silny bo złapał mnie z łatwością i nawet się nie zachwiał. Podniosłam oczy, na początku go nie poznałam … Może dlatego że ubrany był w podobne stylem do mojego ciuchy. Włosy ufarbowane na bielutki … nastroszone dziwnie i bardzo długie … Ale oczy .. każde inne … - Lys...ande...r? -wyjęczałam cicho patrząc na niego jak bym pierwszy raz widziała jego osobę. Uśmiechnął się tak … po swojemu, ten uśmiech nie ważne jak wygląda sam Lys ale .. Uśmiech na jego ustach zawsze będzie miał taki sam .. Słodki i niewinny - Americana? Kochanie, myszko! - Ucieszył się bardzo a mnie 3 raz tego dnia wbiło w ziemie. TEN Lysander, którego kocham potajemnie odkąd go tylko troszkę bliżej poznałam …. Mówi do mnie, zwykłej podziwiającej go z boku prostej dziewczyny … MYSZKO? Albo KOCHANIE? Co tu się dzieje! Cóż … nie powiem że mi się nie podoba jak do mnie mówi. Ale nie bardzo rozumiem co tu się wyprawia, Lysander złapał mnie za dłoń i splótł nasze palce. Miałam wrażenie że policzki płoną mi ogniem, szłam za nim czując się jak we śnie. To co stało się w klasie zeszło na Bardzo daleki plan... Lysander mówi do mnie „Kochanie! Moja podświadomość tańczyła właśnie dziki taniec a motylki w brzuchu poleciały na koncert jakiejś gwiazdy metalu bo to co czułam w brzuchu na pewno nie można było nazwać zwykłymi motylkami … Swoją drogą ciekawe jak takie motylki-metalowce wyglądają... Wracając na ziemię, Lys Zabrał mnie do piwnicy. Posadził na kartonie i … Och nie wieżę! Pochylił się nisko do mnie i pocałował! Nie byłam na to gotowa! Ale jego usta … Niesamowicie aksamitnie miękkie i ciepłe … Rozpływam się .. nich ktoś wytrze plamę po mnie, Lys kochanie .. twoje usta na moich! W głowie mi się zakręciło, gdybym stała na pewno bym teraz już leżała na podłodze bo kolana aż drżały mi od emocji. Kiedy jego usta delikatnie się wycofały poczułam że brakuje mi tlenu, te jego niesamowite oczy tak blisko mojej twarzy, widziałam wszystkie kropeczki koloru w jego oczach... były takie piękne... Zapamiętam ten widok do końca życia!'' - Skamjesz truskawkami … - powiedział mi tylko cicho a ja nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa pokiwałam głową zdolna tylko wydukać guma.... do żucia … guma... - Powiedziałam tylko nieskładnie, mój mózg daję słowo właśnie wypłynął sobie uchem! Byłam w niebie. Musiałam mieć naprawdę głupią minę bo Lys zaczął się śmiać i zmierzwił mi włosy. Wyglądał powalająco. Nic nie rozumiałam ale teraz … Nic mnie już nie obchodziło. Lys wyjął coś z kieszeni - Patrz co dziś ci znalazłem – zaśmiał się podając mi pudełeczko, w środku był kamyczek zawinięty w chusteczkę, kamyk wydawał by się zwykły i nie ciekawy ale kiedy przetarło się go dłońmi i przyjrzało pod światło widziało się żyłki niebieskie i lśniące... jak by cały kamień był pokryty takimi żyłkami, niesamowity! Uśmiechnęłam się do Lysa i schowałam kamyk do kieszeni a jemu oddałam chusteczkę. Zaczął mi opowiadać jak go znalazł. Podobno był na jakiejś wycieczce i znalazł go na ziemi. Wziął by się nim pobawić ale okazał się piękny i niesamowity kiedy tylko Lys popatrzył na niego pod światło. Rozmawialiśmy długo, Lys często łapał mnie za dłoń i opowiadał o tej wycieczce. Tak naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia co się tu dzieje … Ale mogłam spędzić ten czas z Lysem i to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Dziwne zachowanie osób w klasie … Nic mnie teraz nie obchodziło, najważniejsze było to, że mogłam siedzieć z moim ukochanym i rozmawiać, jak gdyby nigdy nic! Podczas gdy kiedyś nie odważyła bym się nawet na zwykłą luźną rozmowę. Wszystko było by idealnie ale wtedy do piwnicy wbiegli Ken i Kas, oboje wyglądali na wściekłych. Złapali Lysa za ubranie i pchnęli n ścianę. Kas krzyczał na niego, głośno, zarzucał mu jakieś bójki, kradzieże... Nic nie rozumiałam, podczas gdy Ken złapał mnie za dłoń i powiedział coś co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach - Americana! Jak możesz Tak zdradzać Lysandra! Nic z tego nie zrozumiałam …. I zaczęłam się poważnie obawiać o co też możne chodzić..... CZĘŚĆ II - Americana! Jak możesz Tak zdradzać Lysandra! Kiedy to tylko usłyszałam … Zerknęłam na osobę która dopiero co była Lysendrem … Teraz stał tam Młodzieniec z szerokim uśmiechem .. Minęło dobre pół minuty nim rozpoznałam w nim Alexiego … Następne co pamiętam to to że zrobiło mi się czarno przed oczami i czyjeś silne ramiona mnie złapały a potem usłyszałam w uchu czyjś bardzo niski i drwiący śmiech. Zemdlałam. Kiedy się ocknęłam Debra klęczała przy mnie zaniepokojona - American! Skarbie nic ci nie jest? - DOBRA! Czemu ta żmija mówi do mnie „skarbie” starając się przypomnieć sobie co jest nie tak... i co się stało patrzyłam jak Debra patrzy na mnie jak na swoją ulubioną maskotkę której urwało się ucho … albo zrobiła dziura i wystaje wata … Co tej dziewczynie odwaliło?! Przecież obie nienawidzimy się z wzajemnością! A ona klęczy teraz koło mnie i jest taka przejęta moim marnym wyglądem … - Co się stało? I czemu ty tu jesteś? - Zaptrałam możliwie jak najmilszym tonem, cóż … Nie idzie przeoczyć że jesteśmy naturalnymi wrogami … Jak miałam się odezwać? Rzucić jej się na szyję? - Wyjaśnisz mi co tu się dzieje? - Zapytałam jej a jej do oczu łzy naszyły, cóż „powtórka z rozrywki” ? Pomyślałam ale to co usłyszałam niemal wbiło mnie w ziemię - Jak możesz tak znikać? Dziewczyny powiedziały że wybiegłaś z klasy! Miałyśmy po twoich lekcjach iść na zakupy nie pamiętasz? Obiecałaś mi pomóc przy wyborze sukienki, dziś mam randkę z Natem .. - Powiedziała jak by mi to przypominała - A...Ach tak? Wybacz … - zająknęłam patrząc na nią jak na bałwana stojącego na plaży w środek lata... - Nie mów że zapomniałaś … I dlaczego leżałaś nieprzytomna w piwnicy! Co się stało? - Tym razem jej twarz wyrażała tylko dogłębne zmartwienie. Co do diabła! Nie to że tęsknię ze jej poprzednim zachowaniem ale teraz … Wcale jej nie poznawałam - Nie zapomniałam oczywiście … Kentin i Kastiel nie mówili ci że mnie znaleźli z … - Cóż … to nie był Lysander … więc kto? - Nie mówili? - Zapytałam cicho patrząc na nią, wyglądała na troszkę zmartwioną kiedy na mnie patrzyła - Am .. Przecież Ken i Kastiel mają dziś próbę zespołu … - Powiedziała cicho jak by nie rozumiała czemu tego nie wiem – Dziewczyno na jakim ty świecie żyjesz … ? - Zapytała i delikatnie się zaśmiała, wyglądała jak by jej ulżyło, nie rozumiałam jej wcale … w ogóle nie wiedziałam czemu ja z nią rozmawiam … - Chodź – Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę z tak szczerym i szerokim uśmiechem że … nie mogłam jej odmówić … Jeśli to jej kolejna sztuczka … to cóż, wygrała by Oscara z taką grą aktorską … Nikt nie umie chyba grać aż tak bardzo! Musiało to być wszystko prawdą... Musiało prawda? Sama już nie czułam się z tym taka pewna. Kiedy wstałam i szłam z Deb przez naszą szkołę nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie Deb jak na filmie zwolniła i nagle całkowicie się zatrzymała, człowiek nie ustał by w takiej pozycji, powinna się przerwócić … jej włosy były rozkołysane i po prostu wisiały w powietrzu .. Jęknęłam zakrywając usta, zatrzymał się czas! Za plecami usłyszałam ten sam dziwny kpiący śmiech - Nie dziwi cię co tu się dzieję? - Zapytał mnie ten dziwny chłopak wyglądający jak Lysander ale … w nie swoich ubraniach, nazwijmy go Nie-Lys. Więc ten dziwny chłopak patrzył na mnie z bardzo wielkim rozbawieniem na twarzy, jego oczy mówiły że sietnie się bawi - Kim jesteś …. I co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego każdy kogo znam zachowuje się …. Jak ktoś kogo nie znam!? Dlaczego Chłopaki mówią mi że zdradzam Lysa podczas gdy tych chłopaków wcale nie powinno być wtedy tam w piwnicy! Co tu jest grane!? - Krzyknęłam tracąc zimną krew, Nie-Lys zaśmiał się tylko i przekrzywił głowę przyglądając mi się - Tylko ja i ty możemy przeskakiwać w tą … przestrzeń, gdzie czas stoi … tu możesz ze mną rozmawiać … Jak już zauważyłaś mogę być w kilku miejscach jednocześnie … Mogę też przybierać kilka różnych form naraz – I kiedy to mówił z jednego Nie-Lysa zrobiło się 3 innych chłopaków … Nie-Kas, Nie-Ken i Nie-Alexy... To mnie ostatecznie przekonało … - Czego ode mnie chcesz....chcecie? - Dodałam po chwili niepewnie - Tylko ty możesz naprawić tę przestrzeń … Zepsułaś czas … Zepsułaś ten świat … to jest świat lustra … Coś poszło nie tak … przeskoczyłaś z tamtego czasu w ten … przeszłaś przez tak zwane „lustro” światów … teraz jesteś w pomieszanej rzeczywistości... By to naprawić .. Musisz spełnić kilka rzeczy. Każda z osób tu ma swój osobisty problem … Ty musisz je rozwiązać. Dostaniesz ode mnie zegarek, który będzie wyłączał czas, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować, wszystko co zrobisz kiedy czas będzie wyłączony się nie liczy. Więc nie kombinuj, nie wolno ci zepsuć zegarka więc uważaj na niego. Masz 4 dni na naprawienie problemów swoich przyjaciół i kolegów... Radzę zacząć od tej ładnej dziewczynki tu … mogę ci pomóc jej problem jest dość prosty i już udało mi się go rozgryźć, na początek w sumie mogę ci pomóc … ale ciężko będzie jeśli będę chodził jako przypadkowe osoby … muszę zmienić się w coś pomocnego … czego nikt nie będzie podejrzewał … - Zastanawiał się cicho pod nosem a ja trawiłam nowe informacje. Mam zamienić się w jakiegoś … Montera? Naprawić zepsuty czas?! A co ja jestem! I niby dlaczego to moja wina? - A co jeśli odmówię? - Zapytałam przerywając jego wywody i monologi na temat zwierząt w jakie się może zmienić by mi towarzyszyć - To proste … Jeśli zostawisz ich samych sobie a światy na powrót się skleją, co nastąpi za dokładnie 4 dni … cóż, kto wie … może świat który znasz na zawsze przestanie istnięć … Teraz jesteś w odbiciu twojego świata … jeśli chcesz … możesz zmienić wszystko wedle własnych pomysłów … pamiętaj jednak, każda twoja decyzja i zmiana jaką wprowadzisz będzie miała odbicie na ludziach których znałaś w twoim świecie – Powiedział poważnie - Dzięki … pocieszyłeś mnie - jęknęłam siadając załamana na schodach – Mam niczego nie spaprać bo inaczej moi przyjaciele na zawsze pozostaną tacy? Jak ja mam to zrobić … - pisnęłam - Nie przejmuj się pomogę ci … to też moja wina że tak się stało … - burknął cicho - Napraw to! Ja nie umiem! Jak mam naprawić swój świat! - Powiedziałam załamując się coraz bardziej - Cóż … trzeba spróbować, Musisz przypomnieć każdej ze znanych ci osób kim naprawdę jest... przypomnieć kim była … teraz wszyscy twoi znajomi są pomieszani … nie mają własnego „ja” dlatego tak to wszystko wygląda .. - Powiedział zamieniając się w rudego kota – Będę ci towarzyszył w tej postaci .. jest słodka i no … wygodna – zaśmiał się - Mam przypomnieć moim znajomym ich prawdzie „ja” niby … jak? - Zapytałam cicho patrząc na rudego kota siedzącego przede mną - Musisz pokazać im to co kochali … wymóc na nich zachowania … nie wiem, gdybym wiedział to bym cię nie brał do pomocy! - Burknął cicho a mnie ręce opadły - Dobra … Zrobię to! Moi znajomi mnie potrzebują a Americana nigdy nie odmawia pomocy swoim przyjaciołom … Ale muszę pomagać też Debrze Amber … i reszcie głupich bab? Ja ich nawet nie lubię … - Burknęłam - Nie było by to potrzebne … ale zauważ że każda z osób ma część charakterów innych, czyli ta laska z którą szłaś ma charakter kogoś kogo lubisz … musisz ułożyć wszystkie odłamki charakterów nawet te z tych osób których nie lubisz … inaczej … No cóż … będzie to niemożliwe by odzyskać w całości „ja” twoich przyjaciół – Wyjaśnił mi kotek, westchnęłam i zastanowiłam się. Miał racje, brzmiało to sensownie. Wymieniliśmy jeszcze kilka zdań o naszej współpracy no i powróciliśmy do Debry, uczucie było okropne. Nagle jak by twoje ciało … było oblane zimną wodą. Wzdrygnęłam się a Deb odwróciła - NO chodź! - Pociągnęła mnie za rękę a za mną pobiegł rudy kociak. Cóż … to będą bardzo ciężkie zakupy … bardzo ciężkie i w dodatku nieznośne. Patrzyłam jak Deb ciągnie mnie i wesoło plotkuje … i w tym momencie zrozumiałam, To moja Rosalia... a to jak się o mnie martwiła na samym początku po przebudzeniu to Irys! A więc kot miał rację, w jednej Debrze nie ma nawet śladu poprzedniej jej, kawałki jej osobowości są porozrzucane po innych! Ścisnęło mi się serce i też delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Deb wcale nie jest Debrą! Cóż może to wcale nie będzie takie złe … I roześmiane poszłyśmy trzymając się za dłonie i plotkując. CZĘŚĆ 3 Z Deb na zakupach było całkiem fajnie … to co musiałam zrobić to złamać tej mieszance moich przyjaciółek serce i przypomnieć im że to nie ich ciało … Zastanawiałam się jak ja mam to zrobić by ta dziwna Deb nie cierpiała aż tak bardzo .. Jedynym wyjściem było … tak wiedziałam to, Kastiel. Kochała go! Cóż był moim znajomym z którym lubiłam się droczyć, wiedział co czuje do Lysandra i zawsze głośno robił jakieś głupie uwagi … wkurzający typ. Choć naprawdę nic złego mu do zarzucenia nie mam wiem, że Debra kochała się w nim … A on kocha ją … Jak tu zrobić żeby przypomnieć tej Deb o tym co przeszła z Kasem? Pomysł był, teraz tylko wcielić go w życie. Tylko czy ja będę miała tyle siły by wprowadzić to w życie … A no właśnie … z tym będzie mały kłopot. Wróciłyśmy do szkoły zaraz po zakupach. Cóż czas leciał tu inaczej, kot wyjaśnił mi że mam na to naprawdę mało czasu … więc po zakupach ja uparłam się iść do szkoły, Deb była zdziwiona ale uznała że chcę się może więcej pouczyć? Czyżby to Melania? Tak, słodki mały okruszek Melanii w ciele Deb. To było śmieszne patrzeć jaka jest dziwna, mieszkanka tych osobowości, ale z tego co zauważyłam moi znajomi zmieszali się według płci, to było o wiele łatwiejsze, nie wyobrażam sobie Kastiela z charakterem Amber … Wyobrażenie Blond Kasa w kolczykach i klejącego się do Amber … to było za wiele. Musiałam usiąść. Patrzyłam jak Deb szuka w szafce książek, widziałam jak uśmiecha się delikatnie patrząc na zatknięte w szafce zdjęcie Leo … To było takie dziwne uczucie. Przecież Staraliśmy się sprawić by Debra poleciała na Leo... a tu proszę … tak rodzajowa scenka. Jak z horroru! Deb przyniosła książki i razem usiadłyśmy pod klasą. Było już po lekcjach i z powodzeniem mogłybyśmy iść do którejś z klas ale wolałyśmy popatrzeć na szkolne korytarze z perspektywy przerwy. - Deb … Powiedz mi – Zaczęłam patrząc jak dziewczyna otwiera książki jak gdyby naprawdę zamierzała się uczyć – Co sądzisz o Kastielu … ? - Zapytałam się cicho. Podniosła na mnie oczy i zaśmiała się ciepło - Podoba ci się? - Zamknęła książkę i wpatrywała się we mnie cielęcymi oczami – To prawda tak? - Żądna nowości niczym Peggy …Niech ją … i jej element się mi tu trefił … a fee - Nie Deb … zastanawiam się czy może tobie … - Zaczęłam a ona zmarszczyła nos i przetrawiła w ciszy moje słowa - Czy ja wiem … jako kolega to i on … nawet może w sumie być … - powiedziała ostrożnie jak by bała się że zacznę jej robić z tego powodu wyrzuty, cóż zaczęła bym gdyby chodziło o Lysa .. ale teraz? Nie Kas był kumplem nic więcej! - Ej ale no! Słuchaj mnie Deb … Kas jest fajny, może ty i on byście coś … no jak myślisz? - Zapytałam niezdarnie próbując przekazać jej, że Kas to kawał fajnej dupy i ma się za niego brać by przypomnieć sobie swoje stare wredne JA z lukrem kłamstwa i wisienką na górze zrobioną z obłudy. Ciastko Debra-mega-owocowa-rozkosz-na-pewno-ci-w-biodra-pójdzie! No Dawaj musisz sobie przypomnieć jaka suczą kiedyś byłaś … do jasnej choinki! - Cóóóóóóż … - powiedział tylko patrząc na mnie jak na kositę – Tak masz rację … - wstała – Ale ja już muszę iść wiesz … jutro mamy kupę sprawdzianów i ten … - pobiegła do wyjścia ze szkoły a ja siedziałam na kafelkach jak ta głupia, co ja zrobiłam? Odmieniła się? Wątpię .. Cholera! Wstałam i pobiegłam do domu wymyślić nowy plan. Rudy kot biegł za mną - American! Czekaj! - wołał – Mam pomysł słuchasz mnie? EJ NO ! - wrzasnął wskakując mi na plecy i pazurkami drapiąc mnie po łopatce - NO AŁA ! Powaliło cię kocie – zdjęłam go z pleców – co … - pisnęłam trąc piekące miejsca – Zgłupiałeś … to … okropnie boli! - Patrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem - Bo ty mnie nie słuchałaś … mam pomysł chodź wszystko ci przedstawię już w domu – zabrał mnie więc spacerkiem do domku. * I tak minęła noc i następnego ranka w szkole od razu wzięłam się za realizację planu rudego. Spotkałam kilka osób na korytarzu i większość śmiała się i była dla mnie miła, kiedy zobaczyłam Deb pchnęłam ją lekko - Cooo ! Jak możesz być dla mnie tak okropna … dlaczego to powiedziałaś … przecież … - zaczęłam udając przerażoną, podbiegła do nas szybko Amber z miną ciekawskiej - Co się stało?! - zapytała wyjmując notatnik – Americana coś ci się stało? - Była bardzo ciekawska a ja … cóż o to mi chodziło - To … ona … powiedziała mi że lepiej żebym się nigdy nie urodziła .. i jeszcze że … - udałam że drga mi broda – że … nienawidzi mnie za to że lubię tego samego chłopaka co ona – odwróciłam się i pobiegłam przed siebie wprost do łazienki dziewczyn. Kurcze kto by pomyślał że udawanie płaczu i kłamanie jest tak trudne. Nogi jeszcze mi się trzęsły kiedy opierałam się o umywalkę. Zaraz przybiegła za mną Deb - Ja … przepraszam, ale . Nic takiego nie mówiłam … - położyła mi rękę na ramie i poklepała Naprawdę się nie martw … zdawało ci się – uśmiechnęła się i sobie poszła. Niech ją! Nie odmieni się jeśli będę tak słabo pogrywać … czas na nieco mocniejszy sprzęt Umalowałam się i z pomocą czarów kota zmieniłam się w bardzo podobna podróbę Deb, z ciuchów i z kształtów. Sex bomba podróba Deb … Fuj, czułam się jak clown .. Albo bardzo skąpo ubrana pani z ulicy … ale co poradzić? Jak mus to mus! Wyszłam tak na korytarz i idąc tanecznym krokiem przeszłam koło nosa Deb. Rozdziawiła usta a ja puściłam jej oczko by mnie dobrze rozpoznała, po jej minie widziałam że nie wie co robię ale... przejęła się! Miała kwaśną Debrową minę! Podeszłam do Kasa stojącego na końcu korytarza i gadającego z Kenem, odepchnęłam tego drugiego i skradłam najbardziej namiętnego buziaka wszech czasów! Co działo się potem? Wiele rzeczy naraz. Podczas gdy wszyscy odwrócili głowy ku rozdzierającego krzyku wydobywającego się z Deb, czy Kas zmienił się w rudego kota i czmychnął gdzieś. Prawdopodobnie uwolnić ze schowka na miotły prawdziwego Kasa, Na końcu korytarza stał Lys i Nat którzy patrzyli na mnie z mieszanymi minami Najgorsza była jednak mina Nata w którym chyba była cząstka Lysa … złamało mi to serce bo Nat miał minę całkowicie załamanego. Jak by ktoś wbił mu nóż w serce... Zabolało mnie to, ale nie zdążyłam się zastanowić co się stało bo Deb wrzeszczała … Nagle pisk się urwał a ja widziałam jak ona …. ZNIKA! Jak wymazana gumką! Nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa, opadłam na kolana i poczułam się … Okropnie. Serce mi stało w miejscu krew opłynęła z twarz, wyszeptałam tylko - O mój boże … zabiłam Debre … - Zasłoniłam sobie usta i zemdlałam.... Potem była tylko ciemność, nie wiem co było dalej ale dryfowałam w niej … było dziwnie i piszczało … cholera … co ja narobiłam! Jako że bardzo słabo u mnie z wenom do pisania, serdecznie proszę wszystkich którzy chętnie czytają to opowiadanie o komentowanie i pisanie co wam się podoba a co nie :3 wyrażajcie swoje opinie a ja na pewno chętniej będę pisać dla was <3